The present invention relates to a communication device for vehicle-to-X communication and its use.
Known from prior art are vehicle-to-X communication systems and vehicular ad-hoc networks according to the standards of ETSI, SAE, IEEE, which use the 5.9 GHz ISM band. In Japan a frequency range of 700 MHz is preferred when using comparable systems. These are usually one or two antenna systems which employ transmission and reception diversity to prevent interference between the signals of the two antennas. Compensators are utilised to compensate for cable attenuations in a manner known per se in the art.
A disadvantage of the known prior art is that no suitable elevated installation spaces that would facilitate a 360° radio coverage are available, in particular in types of vehicles such as convertibles or pickup trucks.